dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Calbet
Calbet is an archer living in the forest next to Louise Hill, commonly found practicing by the tavern. His parents own a restaurant with a lot of unique veggie recipes, although Calbet himself hates vegetables. The only times he enjoys them are in desserts. He sells his own recipe, Cabbage Cakes, in his Chance Machine. Calbet is somewhat of a social guide in Louise Hill but has aspirations of founding his own village someday, where only nice and cool people are allowed. He wants other people to feel as welcome as possible because he himself hasn't always felt that way since he was picked on as a child. His parents are described as loving but doesn't know him as well as they think. He feels that they are too overbearing and finds it hard communicating with them, as they do not always listen. Relationships Calbet and [[Old Farmhand|'Old Farmhand']] have opposing views and personalities that do not seem to go well together. They have a known rivalry built on dislike and do not wish to hear about each other. Calbet seems to admire [[Buli|'Buli's']] "coolness" or charm for afar, not daring to talk to her. Calbage is a Cabbager given to and named by Calbet in the side quest Calbet's Cooking Venture. Affection Milestones Calbet will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones, as well as a card on your birthday if you have over 300 points in Affection with him. At 200 Affection Category:NPC Category:Louise Hill Hey! Thanks for always showing up to hang out and help me with things, it's great that someone acknowledges how cool I am. I found these on my afternoon walk, why don't you take them? You look like you could use them. See you around, Calbet Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Hey there buddy! I was thinking about you lately, you've been such a good friend to me after all. I hope you're well! Oh right, I got a bunch of things that I don't need, will you take some? You might like veggies more than me right?You're the best, Calbet (Not Calbage) Gifts: 2000 + Calbet's Cabbage Cake At 450 Affection It's you! My pal! Hello, I uh... there's actually something I want your help with, would you mind swinging by the tavern later? Great!! See you there! Anxious waiting, Calbet Gift: Calbet's Cooking Venture - Side Quest At 800 Affection ? Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection Hey, it's your birthday! I heard about it from some talk in the tavern, thought I'd surprise you with some gifts! Have a good one-year-older day, friend! Calbet Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Calbet's Cabbage Cake Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "Just because I’m a rabbit doesn’t mean I like carrots!" * "Who else have you talked to in Louise Hill? I’m the coolest person who lives here, right?" * "Watch out for Bearnard! He’s, like, totally uncool when he gets angry." * "Why does everyone assume I like vegetables, anyway? They’re so totally uncool!" * "I may live by the forest here, but I know everything about everyone in Louise Hill!" * "Hey... You're my friend right? Just wondering since you know, you're also pretty cool." * "I made a really funny joke the other day, but I can't remember what it was, wish I could though so you could hear it!" * "How's that old codger Farmhand? Me? I've seen him around." * "You're not going to give me a ton of vegetables as a birthday gift right?" Emotions 3-3.png|Neutral 3-26.png|Pleased 3-27.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Louise Hill